1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the invention relates to a semiconductor device that includes high frequency components and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Typically, semiconductor devices are separated as individual semiconductor chips. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-273279, semiconductor chips mounted in packages and the like are disclosed.
In the case of a semiconductor device which uses a high frequency component such as a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), parasitic capacitance deteriorates the performance. Therefore, it is particularly necessary to decrease the capacitance between the input and output of the high frequency signal. However, there has been a problem in that when a semiconductor device is mounted in a mold package or the like, high dielectric constant molding resin may be intruded into the active portion of the high frequency component, resulting in an increase in parasitic capacitance.